


Tiebreaker

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Getting Together, M/M, tummysticks, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Nolan and Garrett have a bet going. Whoever scores more goals throughout the lacrosse season will be the new captain. Unfortunately, the last game of the season ends with a tie between them.Like real men do, Nolan and Garrett settle the issue with a round of tummysticks.





	Tiebreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Because a year ago, I didn't remember who the fuck Garrett was, and now look at me. Thanks.

Nolan is bouncing on his feet at the midline of Beacon Hills High's lacrosse field, his stick laid down on the ground opposite to his oppenent's, adrenaline rushing through his system as he waits for the sound of a whistle to start the final quarter of the last lacrosse game of the season.

 

Beacon Hills has been up by several goals since the first quarter. The fifteen minutes that are left to play won't be enough to turn the game around, not even if a miracle happens right now, but Nolan isn't done yet. They're crushing their opponents, absolutely destroying them, taking their defense apart with every attack, and not without reason. The season might be as good as over, but Nolan has a bet to win.

 

Out of the fifteen goals they've scored so far, Nolan is responsible for six, his teammate Garrett for eight. They play together like it's all they ever do, like they understand each other blindly and without words, but when it comes to taking the final shot, Nolan and Garrett are rivals.

 

When Garrett suggested a bet at the beginning of the season, Nolan brushed it off. He thought it was childish. Whoever makes more goals until the end of the season gets to be captain after Scott going off to college in the summer. Coach Bobby Finstock loves childish competitiveness, so Garrett had him convinced before Nolan even agreed. In Nolan's opinion, individual challenges like that can be dangerous in team sports. The priority has to be the championship, not a personal bet between two players.

 

He just has to win this one bet, Nolan thought back then, and as the new captain, he'd make sure people would focus on lacrosse only. The only problem with that, as it turns out, is that Nolan is slightly more competitive than he was aware of and Garrett is a little better at getting under his skin than Nolan has ever planned. Besides, and that much is undeniable after an entire season without one single loss, the bet between Nolan and Garrett has taken their team to the next level. Not even Devenford Prep stood a chance against them.

 

The referee blows the whistle and Nolan crashes his shoulder into the guy right in front of him. He scoops the ball up, too fast for his opponent to do anything about it. Nolan wins almost every face-off like this. His reflexes are faster than those of most other players. He yanks his stick up right at the whistle and buries the ball beneath it. It's not enough to get control over it, which is why he uses his body strength to keep the other player away until he's fiddled the ball off of the midline and to one of his teammates.

 

Garrett is once again right where he's supposed to be, catching the ball and running off with it. Nolan scrambles to his feet and starts sprinting down the other side of the field towards their opponent's goal. The defenders are smart enough to at least try to keep both Garrett and Nolan in check, but they're tired and lose sight of at least one other player as soon as Garrett or Nolan draw their attention to them. Liam is Beacon Hills' best midfielder, incredibly fast and flexible. He catches Garrett's pass out of the air and loses his defender with a spin of his body, pushing the game forward.

 

Nolan nears the goal at the left and Garrett at the right while Liam takes another turn and rips a hole into the defense line that Corey crashes through a second later, catching the ball from Liam. Both Nolan and Garrett are equally good options to pass to for a shot on the goal. After the previous games of the season and the first three quarters of this one, Nolan is still in the lead, but only by one goal, and he knows Garrett won't slow down until the game is over.

 

Garrett catches his gaze, giving Nolan a dirty grin. It's like he can read Nolan's mind. Corey waits until the last possible second before he passes the ball. Garrett only has to hold his stick out to deflect it into the goal.

 

Corey is a damn traitor. Nolan jogs back to the midline for the next face-off. Maybe he has to change his strategy and try to keep the ball to himself this time. It's risky, but he's fast enough to make a run for the goal. A complete solo almost never works at practice, but Nolan isn't facing his own teammates now, and he hasn't yet shown all of the tricks he's got up his sleeve.

 

"Nice attack," Garrett yells across the field, clapping his hands. Nolan knows exactly he isn't congratulating the team or anything. He's rubbing the tie in Nolan's face. "Let's do that again."

 

Nolan doesn't do the same again. He reacts as quickly as always to the whistle, but he isn't focused solely on getting the ball away from his opponent, he wants it for himself. Of course, it doesn't work. Nolan gets his net around the ball first, but one hard smack against the stick and it's gone again. Nolan curses as he watches the game moving into the entirely wrong direction, and although the fifth goal against Beacon Hills that night doesn't seriously hurt them, Nolan hates that he let it happen just because he wants to beat Garrett.

 

"Am I making you nervous?" Garrett whispers into his ear as Nolan walks past him to get back into position. He rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything in reply. If only Garrett didn't actually manage to get him on the edge so easily. And if only it was at least about the bet alone.

 

Nolan throws a look at the clock by the sideline, finding that they have nine minutes left to go. He shakes his head and stretches his arms. He needs to get his head in the game. The whistle sounds again and Beacon Hills starts the next attack. Corey leaves his defender behind in an almost artful move and runs ahead right through the middle. Liam and Garrett cross paths, swapping sides and confusing their opponents for a second that gives them both an advantage. 

Their move is good, but Nolan's position is better. Corey sees him, but he doesn't pass. Every next goal could be the crucial one now, but Corey doesn't seem to care. Instead of throwing Nolan the ball, he feints right and then takes a shot left, hitting the net hard. Both Nolan and Garrett celebrate the goal with him, but there are only six minutes left to decide their bet, and they can both feel the tension.

 

"Look at you, Holloway," Garrett laughs, "wasn't it you who said our little bet was stupid? You seem tense. Are you sure you still think it's stupid? Or did you just say that because you were afraid to lose?"

 

"I'm not losing anything," Nolan growls. It's just pettiness and no actual confidence, but what does it matter? If he loses, being a liar won't be his biggest regret.

 

"Game on," Garrett says when the whistle starts the game again. "Pretty boy. Let's play."

 

Nolan can't help himself. The words distract him for only a split second before he realizes Garrett is playing dirty mind-games, but it's enough to cost him ball possession. An opponent scoops up the ball, but it takes only moment before Beacon Hills has it back, and Garrett is faster than Nolan to run along the sideline, too much free space around him for Scott not to pass him the ball diagonally across the field out of the defensive zone and right into the already weakened heart of the offensive zone, where Garrett catches it and absolutely nobody stands a chance to catch Garrett. He hammers the ball into the goal net and pumps his fist into the air triumphantly.

 

Four minutes are left when the game starts again. Nolan is one goal behind and running out of time.

 

As if things aren't already looking bad enough for him, the already defeated opponents decide to give one last sign of life and fight off Beacon Hills' attack. Liam has to retreat into the defensive zone where he and Scott pass the ball back and forth a couple of times until they've created enough spaces for their teammates on the field and the game moves forward again. They're playing smart, but it's not fast enough for Nolan, who keeps sprinting and offering himself, signalling for the ball. When he finally gets it, he's immediately surrounded by two other players. If a bit reluctantly, Nolan passes back to Garrett, who's the only one in a truly good position.

 

Nolan can tell by the way Garrett starts off for the goal that he isn't going to get the chance to even the score between the two of them. Garrett is as good as unstoppable, practically dancing out of the way of one defender and then the next, nearing the goal. Nolan slows down. He doesn't dare look at the clock during an attack, but he knows there isn't going to be another attack. Even if Garrett misses his shot, Nolan is going to stay one goal behind. He's going to lose.

 

Only the goalie stands in Garrett's way, widening his arms and jumping lightly on his feet, trying to make it hard for Garrett to decide on a corner. Nolan knows that it's not a good strategy to move outside of the goal and towards Garrett. Against some attackers it works, putting enough pressure on them and disturbing their concentration, but Garrett is too good for that. He's going to make the goalie look really stupid in just a second.

 

Garrett takes a swing, but the ball doesn't fly where it's supposed to, and neither does Garrett. The goalie has taken it too far, straight-up tackling Garrett, who lands on the ground with a scream. The referee sends the goalie off the field for penalty and the game is interrupted until one of the defensemen has taken his spot and Garrett is back on his feet, a grim look on his face, but he claims not to be hurt.

 

Beacon Hills gets possession where the foul happened, which basically means they get a free shot on the goal. Garrett stands in front of the ball, his stick ready, eyes on the goal. Nolan releases a deep breath, waiting for the sound of the whistle. Instead of the whistle though, it's his own name that he hears.

 

"Nolan," Garrett says again when Nolan doesn't react. "You take the shot."

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me," Garrett says, "you take it."

 

Nolan wants to protest. Garrett has no reason to simply hand the last goal over to him, and he doesn't want to not lose their bet like this.

 

"Number sixty-eight!" The referee says to him. "Are you taking this shot or do you want me to end the game?"

 

Nolan doesn't understand how, or why, or anything at all, if he's being honest, but he's not going to not take the shot. He steps in front of the ball and focuses on the goal that's only a few feet away and guarded by a player who isn't a real goalie. He takes a deep breath out and as soon as the whistle gives him the go, Nolan scores. Beacon Hills wins their last game 22-5 and Coach absolutely loses his shit, taking a lap around the field and celebrating himself.

 

Nolan makes the obligatory round of post-game handshakes and empties the water bottle someone hands him. Scott gives everyone a big hug and holds a little speech on the field, offering to pay his teammates their drinks that night at Sinema. On the stands, parents, friends and fellow students keep cheering, but Nolan has a hard time letting go and giving in to everyone's celebrations.

 

He fakes a smile for everyone, but then he sits down on the grass a few feet away, his face turned towards the empty goal. He waits until everyone else has left the playing field. Everyone except Garrett.

 

"Looks like we have a tie," Garrett grins, dropping down to the ground next to Nolan. Even with reddened cheeks and sweat-slick strands of hair sticking to his forehead, Garrett looks so pretty that it's unfair.

 

"Why though?" Nolan asks. It was Garrett who came up with the bet in the first place, so what the fuck is happening?

 

Garrett shrugs. "What's the problem, Noleyboy? Does a tie not satisfy you?"

 

"No," Nolan grumbles. It doesn't. He'd rather lose.

 

Garrett moves closer until their shoulders are touching. He's already taken off most of his gear as well as his shoes and socks. Nolan gets a little distracted by the fuzzy blonde hair covering his legs. It's lighter than Nolan's, and there's more of it. Nolan wants to touch it, but he contains himself.

 

"Does it frustrate you?" Garrett whispers into his ear, warm breath ghosting over his skin. "Did you want to beat me? Do you like losing better than this?"

 

"You know damn well I do," Nolan says. "I'm honest, and not a jerk like you."

 

"You know, Noleyboy, we only need a tiebreaker."

 

Nolan doesn't know why Garrett is so close all of a sudden, and he doesn't know why he fucking likes it so much. He tried to get over his crush on the other boy when their stupid bet began, and telling himself Garrett is an immature asshole kind of helped with that. Or has Nolan been fooling himself?

 

"I'm not going to bet against you again, Garrett. I'm done with that. I wanted it to be settled today. You ruined it. You want to play games? Do it with someone else."

 

"I don't want to play with anyone else though," Garrett says. "And I wasn't going to suggest another bet. We can settle it today. Hell, we can settle it right here right now."

 

Nolan looks at the wide grin on Garrett's face. "Do I even want to know?" He asks. Why is Garrett looking at him like he's about to say something dirty?

 

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you have never looked at me in the locker room," Garrett says. "Tell me you've never once thought about me as anything else than a teammate. Go ahead, Nolan. Say you don't want me."

 

Nolan gasps at the words.  It's not like being the gay guy on the team has ever caused him any issues, but looking at the other boys in the locker room still seems like something that isn't allowed. He can't admit it to Garrett without feeling embarrassed, but he can't lie either. He's honest, and he simply can't.

 

"See, you  _ do _ want to know," Garrett laughs. "You've caught me looking at you too. You know that this right here is the moment I'll stop pretending like it was only about the bet. You could walk away, but you don't want to. You want to hear what I have to say, and you don't mind if it's filthy."

 

Garrett looks smug, like he knows he's figured out Nolan's deepest secret and he couldn't be more satisfied with what he'd dug up. "Tummysticks," he says simply.

 

"What?"

 

"Tummysticks," Garrett repeats. Nolan knows exactly what he's talking about, but he doesn't know what to reply to it, so he sits there dumbfounded, listening to Garrett explaining the rules. "You, me, no hands, just dicks. Whoever comes first loses."

 

"That's how you want to decide who's becoming captain?" Nolan asks.

 

Garrett shrugs his shoulders. "Why not? Are you afraid you'll lose?"

 

"No," Nolan answers, which only reminds him what a bad liar he is. Garrett laughs.

 

"It's in your hands now, Noleyboy. You can have this tie, or you can have my dick. And you know what it looks like, right?"

 

"What? No!"

 

Again, Garrett laughs. "Nothing to be ashamed of. I've seen yours too. We're all just human, baby."

 

"So, what do you say?" Garrett wants to know. "Are we ending this once and for all?"

 

"Well, certainly not here," Nolan says, looking around. Everyone else is gone, but they're still in the middle of the playing field, with absolutely nowhere to hide in case someone shows up.

 

"Locker room? Romantic. I like it. Classy like me."

 

Nolan isn't going to disagree with him on this. "Do you think the others are still in the shower?"

 

"Probably," Garrett replies. "Or getting dressed. But they want to grab pizza together, so they shouldn't be too long. Want to make out until the coast is clear?"

 

"What?"

 

"You need to stop sounding so surprised all the time," Garrett points out. "It's not like you don't already know I like you." Nolan is tempted to disagree. Just because Garrett admitted that he's interested, doesn't mean Nolan can get it through his head.

 

Nolan blushes. It's been a while since he came out, but he's shy, and not a lot of boys have tried talking to him so far, or even asked him out. He's kind of imagined it going a little differently than Garrett suggesting a round of tummysticks and then casually asking him if he wants to make out as if it's a normal thing people do to kill time.

 

"You've never said anything," Nolan whispers, "or tried to... I don't know. Anything, really."

 

"Well, I had my suspicions you weren't totally catching on to my endless flirting," Garrett says. "Which doesn't mean that it wasn't happening. I guess you're a lot more focused on lacrosse than I am. It's pretty cute, actually."

 

"Stop that," Nolan murmurs. His cheeks feel even hotter than before.

 

"Oh my god!" Garrett laughs. "You can't be serious! I literally just told you I want to touch your dick with my dick, and now you're blushing because I said you're cute? How are you even real?"

 

It's simple, really. They're teenagers. Tummysticks is a dumb thing teenagers do because they're horny. Telling boys they're cute is not a thing other boys do all the time, Nolan is pretty sure.

 

"Garrett?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can we... I feel like we should kiss before... Can I kiss you?"

 

"Yes, you can absolutely kiss me, Nolan."

 

Nolan reaches out with one hand and Garrett takes it, putting it on his shoulder. Nolan feels encouraged to lean in. It's nice to be really close to Garrett. He puts his second hand on the other boy's chest, feeling it warm and alive beneath his touch. Garrett's eyes are even prettier up close, but Nolan can't focus on the eyes completely when the lips are right there, tempting him.

 

Garrett waits for Nolan to make the move, one hand on his arm and the other cupping his cheek, thumb gently caressing his skin. Nolan didn't think Garrett with the cocky smile could be so soft. He feels really good about this being their first kiss, like it's exactly right, even if he's extra nervous.

 

Nolan brushes his lips against Garrett's. He's trying to be gentle and careful, but his body wants to pull Garrett closer and claim his mouth. Garrett kisses back with slightly more pressure, and Nolan decides that he's into it. He's kissed a few girls, thinking how weird it was to have another person directly attached to his mouth. He's kissed boys too, which was better, but still nothing compared to Garrett.

 

Garrett's lips on his own feel fantastic. It feels great to just give them little kisses, and it feels great to really press their mouths together. It feels even better when Garrett parts his lips and the tip of his tongue flicks out. And when Nolan does the same, he's pretty sure he's dying from how incredible it feels.

 

Considering how concerned Nolan was about being caught on the playing field, it's pretty easy to make him forget where they are. He loses himself in the pleasure of kissing Garrett and touching his neck, shoulders and chest. Soon, he lets Garrett pull him on his lap, Nolan's knees at either side of Garrett's hips. He was definitely hard before, but like this, Nolan can feel that Garrett is too, which sends even more blood southwards. They're full on making out. Nolan grinds down and rubs against Garrett, drawing a moan from him. All of a sudden, Nolan feels like he needs out of his lacrosse gear and jersey.

 

"Do you think the coast is clear now?" He asks. Garrett looks up to him with the most gorgeous look on his face, eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed, lips wet and kiss-swollen.

 

"I think we should go and find out," Garrett replies. He leans in again and kisses Nolan's neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

Nolan gets up and helps Garrett to his feet. For a brief moment, he wonders what the others will think about the two of them holding hands in case they're still in the locker room, but it's not enough to make him let go of Garrett's hand. So what if they see?

 

Granted, Liam steps out of the locker room with his lacrosse bag thrown over his shoulder just when they want to go inside, and of course, his eyes drop to their joint hands immediately. 

"About damn time," he mutters, but doesn't comment on it any further before he leaves. Nolan wonders if he really was the only one not seeing that Garrett has a thing for him.

 

Luckily, Liam was the last one to go. The locker room is empty except for Garrett's and Nolan's things. "Wanna see if they left us any hot water?" Garrett asks.

 

Nolan has shared the very same shower with Garrett countless times, but it's never been just the two of them. He's never been so aware of his nudity. Garrett turns on the water in the shower and returns to the changing area. Nolan has considerably more clothes and gear left on him. He pulls off his jersey and takes off the shoulder and arm pads, watching Garrett, who raises the hem of a tight undershirt, revealing a perfect six-pack.

 

A second later, Garrett is only in his jersey shorts, looking hot as fire. Nolan has always envied him for the body he has, maybe not exactly tall, but still perfect, with well defined muscles and blond hair covering it, a delicious, round butt. Yeah, Nolan has definitely looked more than once before. This time though, rather than being jealous, he's thinking about what he wants to do to that body.

 

"Are you done staring?"

 

Nope, Nolan thinks, he definitely isn't.

 

"You can keep looking if you keep stripping, Noleyboy."

 

Nolan swallows. There's no way not to be at least a little self-conscious in front of Garrett and his flawless body, but Garrett's making him want to be brave.

 

Nolan's shirt falls to the ground and Garrett licks his lips, his fingers slipping inside his shorts. Nolan kicks off his shoes and socks, staring at Garrett as he copies the movement, hands dipping inside his underwear. It's the most exciting thing he's ever done.

 

"Go on," Garrett says. He sounds hoarse, sinful.

 

Nolan tugs at the waistband of his underwear, pulling everything he's wearing down slowly. Garrett's eyes are directed at his middle, watching shamelessly as he reveals the blond little trail of hair that gets thicker around the base of his cock. Just another tug and his cock springs free, but Nolan stills and waits for Garrett to look him in the eyes.

 

Garrett takes a long moment to take in the sight. He nods in understanding of Nolan's look and pulls his shorts down as well, all the way down, bending over to pull them off of his feet, making Nolan's knees go weak. Nolan's eyes trace the muscles of his legs back up while they're working beneath his skin as Garrett stands up straight, the same pretty cock in his middle that Nolan has seen a thousand times before, but hard, and not a taboo to look at anymore.

 

Nolan strips down completely, letting Garrett see him just as he's seeing Garrett. They stand in front of each other, longing to touch and be touched, but they have this moment for the first time since they know each other, the time and space and mutual consent to just keep looking, to take everything in there is to see and find all their favorite spots on the other.

 

"You're really beautiful," Garrett says. For all the sarcasm and the smugness that Nolan's used from him, this is different. He means it.

 

"You too," he whispers. "You're perfect."

 

Garrett smiles and holds out a hand. Nolan takes it and follows him into the shower. Garrett steps under the water first, but as soon as Nolan comes closer, he grabs him by the waist and spins him around, pressing him against the tiles at the wall behind him, his body flush against Nolan's, their dicks caged between their stomachs.

 

Nolan wraps his arms around Garrett's neck and leans in to kiss him. He's never been good at asking for the things he wants, but he thinks that he's found another way to do it than with words, and Garrett seems to understand him perfectly.

 

"Still wanna do this?"

 

Nolan thinks about it. It's not exactly romantic to have this be their first sexual experience together. Then again, it's Garrett and Nolan, and maybe a stupid bet was the only way for them to find their way to each other, and maybe a stupid game called tummysticks is going to be really special.

 

"Well, we have to decide who's going to be captain somehow, right?"

 

Garrett grins. "I knew you were lying when you said you didn't like to play games."

 

"Wrong," Nolan argues. "I generally don't. Maybe it's you who I want to play with."

 

"Ideal," Garrett whispers against his lips. He gives Nolan another kiss. When he starts moving his hips and rubbing against him, Nolan thinks that he's absolutely not going to last.

 

They're not directly under the showerhead, but water is still running down Garrett's back and front as well as Nolan's chest. It's wet and warm between them, and Garrett is all over him, using his strength to keep him pinned against the wall, which is incredibly hot. He rocks his hips and it feels unlike Nolan's hand around himself, a lot more exciting but with less actual friction, driving him insane. When Garrett starts attacking his neck, Nolan knows that he's got to do something or he'll lose really incredibly fast.

 

"Hey, Garrett," he says. Garrett hums against his neck and another shudder goes through him, but Nolan has his own ways to make Garrett weak, or at least he won't go down without trying. "Do you know how many times I've fantasized about this?"

 

Garrett lets out a soft whimper and tightens his grip around Nolan's waist. It's totally working, Nolan can tell.

 

"Every time we've been in here, I wished you'd pin me against the nearest wall and take your pleasure from me," Nolan continues. As he speaks, Garrett's breaths become heavier, his movements faster, harder, pushing drop after drop of pre-come out of Nolan. "I thought about you kissing me so many times. And god, when you were showering, I just wanted to drop to my knees." Nolan licks a stripe up Nolan's neck to his earlobe, biting it. "I wanted to blow you."

 

"Fuck, Nolan," Garrett presses out. He too has a few tricks up his sleeve, like when he takes Nolan's arms off of his shoulders and pins them to the wall, holding them in place above Nolan's head with a tight grip around both wrists.

 

Nolan can't move his body much that way, but he can keep talking. "I wanted to suck your dick so badly. I dreamed about it. About kneeling in front of you and begging for it. For you to fuck my face and then come all over it."

 

It's getting hard to keep talking with the way that Garrett fucks up against Nolan. All he wants to do is throw his head back and moan and give in to the pleasure until he explodes, but he also wants to win. Garrett seems to have liked what he's said so far, but he isn't going to take any risks. Maybe he has to take it up a notch.

 

"You wanna know what I did?" With the skin of Nolan's neck between his teeth, Garrett growls his answer, asking to hear what Nolan has to say. "When I got home from lacrosse," Nolan says, "I had to take another shower. And I touched myself. I went down on my knees and I pretended like it was you who pushed me down. I've bent over for you so many times, using my fingers to get ready for you."

 

"Oh my god!" Garrett is panting by now, wildly bucking his hips. "Fuck."

 

"Exactly," Nolan says. "I wanted you to fuck me."

 

Not one word of those things is a lie. Nolan has fantasized about it all, just never believed that it would turn into more than that; unattainable dreams. Now Garrett is rubbing his dick against Nolan's and moaning against his neck, pushing them both towards their climax. Nolan knows he's going to come, and he's pretty sure Garrett is, too. All he needs to do is to stay in control for a little longer. He bites his lip.

 

"Hey, Garrett?"

 

The noise Garrett lets out is almost a sob, almost like he knows Nolan is about to give him the final push. Maybe he does.

 

"In my fantasy, it was like this." Trusting that Garrett will hold him up, pinning his arms against the wall, Nolan lifts both his legs up and wraps them around Garrett's middle, which changes their angle and gets them closer together. Nolan rocks his hips as well as he can, meeting Garrett's thrusts. They're both leaking, and they're both close. "This is how you were fucking me," Nolan says. He cranes his neck until he can lick Garrett's earlobe again. "And everyone was watching."

 

Nolan knows he's won when Garrett starts writhing and giving strangled noises that disappear against his neck. He holds on for a little longer while Garrett paints both their stomachs with his release, bucking and groaning until he's milked empty and every drag of Nolan's cock against his makes him twitch and hiss.

 

Garrett lets go of Nolan's wrists and brings one arm around Nolan's waist to hold him steady while the other wraps around his cock, giving it two strokes before Nolan explodes too, crying out and digging blunt fingernails into Garrett's shoulders until the ecstasy has faded.

 

"For someone who doesn't like games, you sure know how to play them," Garrett says with a smile. Slowly and carefully, he lets Nolan back down and turns him around until he's completely under the water.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nolan replies sweetly. "I told you I'm honest. I did nothing except tell you the truth."

 

"Maybe I'll reward you for that by making all your dreams come true."

 

Garrett reaches for a bottle of shampoo that Nolan hasn't noticed before. He squeezes a little bit on the palm of his hand and begins rubbing it into Nolan's hair. Out of all the things the day has brought - ending an incredibly successful season with one final more than clear victory, learning about Garrett's crush on him, becoming the next captain of the team, rubbing dicks with Garrett - out of all those things, somehow the best one is Garrett taking care of him under the shower, massaging shampoo into his hair and washing every inch of his body with gentle hands and little kisses pressed to his skin here and there.

 

*

 

By the time Nolan and Garrett join their teammates at Sinema, the game and their bet and the two of them not being together seems like a far away part of the past. Nolan doesn't care about the looks they get when they're walking into the club together, Garrett's arm slung around his waist and Nolan's arm over Garrett's shoulder.

 

"So?" Scott asks, looking between the two of them. "Who's the new captain?"

 

"You know what?" Nolan says. He's kind of improvising, but he feels really good about it. "Our bet ended in a tie. We talked. And we decided that we're going to be co-captains."

 

"Exactly, and- wait. What?" Garrett turns his head and looks at Nolan in surprise.

 

"I think if this season has proven anything, then it's that we're both great for the job, right?"

 

"Absolutely, right," Scott agrees, raising his glass. "Did everybody hear that? To our new co-captains!"

 

"Cheers!"

 

Everyone raises their glass and drinks to them. "See?" Garrett whispers into Nolan's ear. "This is exactly why you're the better choice."

 

"Hey Garrett," Nolan says. "Shut up." And then he kisses him.


End file.
